Dwa słowa, a tyle znaczą
by Dosme
Summary: Teddy rozwija się jako metamorfomag i Andromedzie trudno jest poradzić sobie samej. Draco i Harry przychodzą z pomocą. Czy wspólna opieka ociepli ich stosunki?


Draco przechadzał się po pięknym ogrodzie swojej ciotki Andromedy. Jako że po wojnie tylko ona mu została... Nie było innego rozwiązania. Przynajmniej Ministerstwo go nie przewidziało. Przecież jako niepraktykujący śmierciożerca mógł być jeszcze niebezpieczny, prawda?

Draco prychnął. Był już pełnoletni, a tkwił w takiej dziurze! W zasadzie nawet mu się tu podobało, ale nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego głośno. Nareszcie nie musiał być tym najlepszym, mógł schować się w cieniu i obserwować. Chętnie pozbył się także wianuszka wiernych fanek. Męczyły go te wszystkie sytuacje, gdy nie mógł pobyć sam na sam z Nott'em lub Zabinim, bo zamiast tego musiał siedzieć z Astorią lub Pansy. Bo wychodzi na to, że Draco Malfoy woli towarzystwo chłopców. Już dawno odkrył w sobie tę "inność", ale wolał się z tym nie ujawniać. Nie wstydził się, broń Salazarze, ale opinia publiczna nadal się dla niego liczyła.  
W zasadzie dużo się nie zmienił, ale zmiany były znaczące. Przede wszystkim uświadomił sobie, że zdolny jest do uczucia. NAPRAWDĘ pokochał ciotkę i Teddy'ego. Maluch był słodki i szybko znaleźli nić porozumienia. Odkąd zaczął zmieniać kolor kończyn, Malfoy miał pełne ręce roboty. Ciotka musiała pracować, a on zajmował się małym.

Andromeda Tonks nie chciała przyjąć nic od siostrzeńca, więc całe złoto gniło w Gringottcie. Co on mógł zrobić za te pieniądze dla jego nowej rodziny! Jednak ciotka stwierdziła, że woli jego towarzystwo od pieniędzy, natomiast rodzice wyznawali zasadę "wszystko można kupić". Komu wierzyć? I tu zaszła druga ważna zmiana. Draco wierzył ciotce. Usiadł przy sadzawce i ponownie zatopił się w myślach, jednak nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany.

Harry wyglądał przez okno i chłonął czar pięknego ogrodu. Nagle dojrzał Malfoy'a, siedzącego przy sadzawce. Ostatnie promienie słońca oświetlały jego twarz, usta miał zaciśnięte, a oczy skupione na niewidocznym dla Pottera miejscu. Ogólnie wyglądał na zamyślonego i nieco zaniepokojonego, może nawet zmęczonego.

\- Harry cieszę się, iż przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie.

Do pokoju weszła Andromeda Tonks. Jak zwykle ubrana w elegancki fartuszek, powitała go z należytymi manierami.

\- To żaden problem, Andromedo. Czy coś potrzeba Teddy'emu? W czymś ci pomóc?

W testamencie jej córki było napisane, że to właśnie Harry został ojcem chrzestnym młodego metamorfomaga. Nie owijając w bawełnę, Potter był niesamowicie bogaty i robił wszystko dla Teddy'ego.

Teraz jednak miała do niego inną prośbę.

\- Harry, muszę cię prosić o pomoc.

\- Powiedz tylko, a zrobię wszystko.

\- Kochanie, nie zapominaj, że jestem ślizgonką i mogę to wykorzystać.

Oboje się zaśmiali, lecz Czarnowłosy postanowił na przyszłość uważać.

\- Harry ta prośba jest innego rodzaju. Nie chodzi tu o pomoc dla mnie ani dla mojego wnuka, tylko dla D...Dracona. Tedy jest coraz bardziej męczący i jedna osoba nie utrzyma jego mocy w ryzach. Kiedy Dora... kiedy Dora dorastała, miała oboje rodziców. Choć Ted był mugolem, to radziliśmy sobie, ale Draco jest sam.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Chciałabym, abyś zamieszkał tutaj na nieokreślony czas, rzucił wszystko i razem z Draco opiekował się bez przerwy małym.

Harry znał na tyle panią Tonks, żeby poczekać na prawdziwą prośbę. Mimo że wdowa była człowiekiem o wielu pozytywnych cechach, nadal pozostawała ślizgonką.

\- Harry, wiesz, że gdyby to nie było ważne, to nie prosiłabym cię. Widzę, jak Draco się męczy, choć on sam tego nie zauważa . Obserwuję, jak traci siły, choć on tego nie dostrzega.

\- Oczywiście. Pomogę.

^.^.^

Następnego dnia Harry stawił się o ósmej przed drzwiami domu pani Tonks. Podobno o tej porze jedli śniadanie, a właśnie od niego miało się zacząć zadanie gryfona. Zapukał, a po chwili drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Widok zasłonił mu Draco.

\- Potter. Wejdź.

Już kilka razy minęli się w domu i nieświadomie ustalili swój własny schemat. Harry zawsze pukał trzy razy, poprawiał koszulkę, uśmiechał się w niepowtarzalny sposób i czekał. Blondyn zawsze otwierał po zaczerpnięciu czterech głębokich wdechów, po czym witał go dwoma słowami. Zawsze szli do salonu, więc Dracon zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że gość kieruje się do kuchni.

\- Nie zabłądziłeś czasem?

\- Nie, idę na śniadanie.

\- Przetrzyj okulary, to może zauważysz, że apetyczny kąsek stoi właśnie przed tobą.

Malfoy sam nie wiedział, czemu to powiedział, ale postanowił dalej grać w tę grę. Podążyli do salonu.

\- No co Potter, nie podobam ci się?

Czarnowłosy chłopak dopiero teraz zauważył, że Malfoy jest w samych bokserkach. Domyślał się, że Draco nie wiedział, że jego największy wróg jest gejem. Postanowił, że on pierwszy tego nie przerwie, nawet jeśli zajdzie to naprawdę za daleko.

\- A co Malfoy masz coś do zaoferowania?

Draco zawadził o gumkę bokserek. Był pewny, że Potter nie wie, że arystokrata woli mężczyzn. Co prawda gustował w starszych, ale teraz mógł się zabawić. Teraz już nie odpuści. Opuścił bokserki o kilka cali i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

\- No i co teraz powiesz, Harry?

To zdanie było tak kuszące, jak tylko się dało. Wypowiedziane niskim głosem z przedłużanymi sylabami oraz ostro zakręconym "r" w imieniu, miało w sobie coś, czemu nie można było się oprzeć. Jednak Draco nie przewidział, że Harry też ma swoje nieczyste zagrania. Czarnowłosy szybko do niego doskoczył, złapał od tyłu za włosy i pociągnął w dół. Malfoy wygiął się w łuk i próbował się uwolnić, jednak bezskutecznie. Wybraniec zamknął jego ręce w uścisku, tuż nad głową. Przejechał spojrzeniem po jego nagim torsie, po czym zbliżył swoje usta do ucha Blondyna.

\- Faktycznie Draco, jesteś całkiem... apetyczny.

Lekko przejechał językiem po jego uchu, po czym przeszedł na szyję. Schodził coraz niżej, aż doszedł do nieco opuszczonych bokserek. Już dawno nie trzymał Malfoy'a, jednak on go nie odepchnął. Harry miał nawet namacalny dowód na to, że mu się podobało, zresztą nie tylko jemu. Potter zsunął niepotrzebny materiał i dokończył swoją wędrówkę.

Draco w końcu nie wytrzymał i całe jego napięcie wytrysnęło. Harry wychłostał je do ostatniej kropli, po czym oblizał usta i zbliżył ponownie do ucha chłopaka.

\- Zrobisz to lepiej, Draco?

Malfoy od razu zdarł ubrania z zaskoczonego chłopaka. Padł na kolana i zaczął ssać, lizać, ściskać oraz podgryzać. Jednak nie dał mu tak szybko skończyć. Popchnął go na podłogę, a sam usiadł na tyłku Harry'ego. Szybko wziął różdżkę i przywołał potrzebny środek. Nałożył go obficie na palce, po czym szepnął:

\- Wiesz, co się teraz stanie, Harry?

Potter ciągle jęczał w dywan i tylko czekał, aż wreszcie Draco zrobi swoje. Blondyn powoli włożył jeden palec w wejście i zaczął masować zaciśnięty krąg mięśni. Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi oraz trzeci. Wreszcie blondyn uznał, że czarnowłosy chłopak jest gotowy. Złapał go za pośladki i jednym zamaszystym ruchem wszedł w wejście. Harry krzyknął z bólu, lecz Draco nie zwalniał tempa. Wysuwał cały trzon i gwałtownie wracał na miejsce. Harry krzyknął jeszcze parę razy, aż wreszcie i on zaczął czerpać z tego przyjemność. Zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Draco, nie przestając mocno go pieprzyć, zaczął masować penisa czarnowłosego. Pierwszy skończył Potter.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak maksymalnie wypełniony i nigdy nie miał tak wielkiego orgazmu. Wił się pod Malfoy'em, który narzucił jeszcze szybsze oraz brutalniejsze tempo. Po krótkiej chwili blondyn z dzikim jękiem wytrysnął do wnętrza Harry'ego. Oboje leżeli na podłodze, nie mając siły się ruszyć.

^.^.^

Obudzili się dopiero w południe, przykryci kocem, nadal połączeni w jedno. Pierwszy ocknął się Draco. Szybko ogarnął spojrzeniem całą sytuację. Dopiero gdy wstał, dostrzegł kartkę, leżącą na stoliku.

 _Ted jest ze mną. Widzę Harry'ego w firmie o 13. Draco, obiad w spiżarni._

 _Andromeda Tonks._

W głowie blondyna od razu utworzyło się tysiąc obrzydliwych sposobów na obudzenie Pottera, jednak wybrał ten delikatny. Pocałował go lekko w usta, lecz gdy tamten chciał go odwzajemnić, od razu się odsunął.

\- Nie szarżuj tak, kapitanie.

Przesunął palcem po nagim torsie czarnowłosego i jeździł tak, dopóki nie otworzył oczu.

\- Za chwilę masz się stawić u ciotki, więc lepiej wstawaj.

Na to zdanie Harry poderwał się gwałtownie. Przez chwilę stali i wpatrywali się w siebie. Nie wiadomo, kiedy zaczęli się całować.

\- Przyznaję, że jesteś apetycznym kąskiem.

\- Przyznaję, że jednak nie jesteś ślepy.

Od tego czasu zaczęli spędzać razem, aż pożądanie przerodziło się w uczucie. Po śmierci Andromedy, Draco odziedziczył jej firmę i razem z Harrym objęli opiekę nad Teddy'm. Ron oraz Hermiona o związku dowiedzieli się dopiero po pogrzebie i do tej pory go nie zaakceptowali.

10 lat później

\- Harry! Draco! Patrzcie dostałem list!

Tedy wbiegł po schodach do sypialni swoich wujów. Nie było zaskoczeniem, że śpią w jednym łóżku, więc bez wahania wskoczył na pościel.

\- Draco! DRACO! Draco! Harry! No Harry! Obudźcie się wreszcie!

\- Co się stało Tedy?- spytał jeszcze nieprzytomny Harry.

\- Dostałem list z Hogwartu!

\- To wspaniale- Draco wreszcie się obudził.

\- Jedziemy na Pokątną!

\- Tedy, my chcemy spać- narzekał blondyn, jednak przecząc temu, co dopiero powiedział, zaczął się podnosić.

Harry poszedł za jego przykładem i po krótkim śniadaniu polecieli na Pokątną. Oczywiście od razu zaczęto pokazywać ich palcami. Nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, trzymali się za ręce i szli dalej.

Tedy popędził przed siebie, a para została w tyle. Nagle Draco się zatrzymał i wepchnął czarnowłosego do bocznej uliczki. Nie było tam nic oprócz paru pudeł i butelek. Harry dobrze wiedział, dlaczego się tutaj znajdują.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego. Nie zdążyłem ci dać tego w domu, ale nie mogłem się doczekać twojej miny. Proszę, otwórz.

\- Dziękuję, Draco.

Pudełko nie było duże, opakowane w srebrny papier lśniło w świetle dnia. Potter szybko rozerwał papier i spojrzał na medalion wysadzany ośmioma kamieniami. Szybko zorientował się, co to za przedmiot.

\- Czy to jest... pas deltory? Nie... Ale coś podobnego prawda?

\- Tak. Sam go zrobiłem i masz rację opierałem się na legendzie o pasie deltory. Patrz tu jest topaz, symbol wierności. Tutaj lapis-lazuli, symbol czystości. Tam rubin, oznacza szczęście. A tutaj diament, symbolizuje siłę. Obok niego jest szmaragd, symbol honoru. A ten tutaj to opal, oznacza nadzieję. A ametyst, prawdę.

\- A ten? W legendzie było siedem.

\- Ten jest ode mnie- szafir. Symbolizuje wieczność.

\- Dziękuję, Draco. To piękny prezent.

\- Wiem.

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz ograniczać się tak w słowach?- czarnowłosy zaczął się śmiać.

Założył medalion na szyję i schował pod koszulą. Powoli znowu wtapiali się w tłum, aż dotarli do Esów i Floresów. Draco schował dłonie swojego partnera w swoich i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- A pamiętasz, co odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie o związek?

\- "Potter. Wejdź."


End file.
